Ressoar
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Era apenas o tempo do raio cair, tornar-se trovão e ressoar. Yaoi, angst, GinxKira,shortfic. Contém spoilers. Fic de dia doas namorados!


Nome: Ressoar

_-;-;-;-_

**Nome: **Ressoar

**Shipper: **Gin+Kira

**Classificação: **angst (e nada de muito mais), yaoi, shortfic.

**Avisos: **SPOILERS da saga Soul Society (bah,era esse o nome da saga?! nn" de qualquer jeito, spoilers pós primeira saga de Bleach.).

_Disclaimer:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre "Bleach", nem escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

_-;-;-;-_

_RESSOAR_

_-;-;-;-_

_Era o raio cair_

_._

Belas palavras o encantavam, belas palavras lhe aqueciam, eternizavam doces momentos. Mas palavras belas ele não lhe destinava. Tudo, tudo o que vinha dele era como perfumadas rosas que escondem dentro de si afiados espinhos.

Cada gesto, cada frase carregada por fel camuflado por um estranho sorriso chegavam à sua mente e ao seu coração pesados como chumbo. E ele os engolia, fazia-os descer por sua garganta numa mistura azeda. Sempre o fora assim, por mais amargos que fossem os sentimentos que se formavam em seu peito, ele não replicava, ele não o repelia.

Kira tivera de se acostumar. Mudá-lo parecia impossível, então se resignara a aceitar timidamente o peculiar jeito de ser de seu capitão.

E, insuportavelmente contraditório, tomou lugar em seu coração a esquálida figura de Ichimaru Gin. Seus dedos finos que deslizavam por sua espada (1), a pele resplandecente (2), os olhos muito pequenos... Tudo naquela autoridade agitava desesperadamente seus sentidos.

Tão bonito e tão... Fascinante.

Procurara nas mais diversas ocasiões respostas para tamanho deslumbramento que emanava do capitão, e para todas as suas buscas encontrara tão somente novas dúvidas, e nenhuma solução. (3)

E dessa forma tão confusa foram crescendo as dimensões de seu afeto por Ichimaru, avassaladoramente. Estar com ele, ouvi-lo, segui-lo... Nada mais era suficiente para o shinagmi louro. Tudo lhe era pouco.

Tocá-lo, sentir-lo. Por ele ser amado, era o que queria, o que ansiava loucamente, muito embora tolice ele soubesse sê-lo. Não lhe parecia Ichimaru Gin capaz de se envolver com ele.

De fato, seu querer por ele era profundo, e desejá-lo tanto assim poderia soar como idiotice de sua parte, todavia, não lhe faltava o bom-senso necessário que lhe abrisse dolorosamente os olhos para a triste e derradeira verdade: seu capitão se evidenciava inacessível, a quem quer a pobre alma que fosse.

Não se importou. Preferiu criar frágeis e fugitivos caminhos que aplacassem as inseguras feridas que tal amor platônico haveria de lhe causar.

Deu certo. Ele não sabia ao certo nem como, nem por que razão: muito alheio ao seu conhecimento, muito repleto de surpresa, seu almejado objeto de adoração passara a lhe distribuir carícias físicas, luxuriosas relações perigosas.

E, certamente conhecendo os limites de uma relação meramente corporal, tornou a criar seus tênues caminhos de escape. Jamais tocaria o coração daquele homem, bradava sua razão e ele, solenemente, fingia não se lembrar do "amor" que não receberia, forçava-se a esquecer de que precisava dele, de que contato físico não lhe bastava. Era dolorido, contudo, preferia assim a se deparar com tão terrível verdade.

Ao menos, e ainda que na sua forma menos romanesca, ele tinha a chance de se manter com aquele homem a quem tanto idolatrava, acreditava ele.

Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu castelo de cartas iria abaixo.

_._

_Tornar-se trovão_

.

Atônito, seus olhos vidrados custavam a perceber a realidade na qual se encontrava.

Enfim, o frio vendaval viera desmoronar sua fraca construção erguida.

Não era forte o bastante, não lhe era especial o bastante, ele sabia, ele sempre soubera. E agora, depois de se deixar ludibriar com aquele doce veneno, ele lhe jogava contra a cara tais rascantes fatos. Ele nunca seria motivo de impedimento e consideração para Gin, ele não seria capaz de lhe trazer algo de bom.

Era a ferida que ele tentava ocultar, fingindo ser seu mal a mão que a cura, que agora era posta exposta e incomensuravelmente dolorida.

Não que ele pudesse imaginar algo como isso. Seu capitão, o homem a quem daria sua vida se preciso fosse, um traidor.

E ele se sentiu tão insignificante, que mal podia crer. Era chocante, era imprevisível para ele, e estático ficou até que as horas se tornassem dias, e os dias fossem apagados no tempo.

E quando a compreensão da realidade (4) finalmente veio, ele tornou-se ódio. Visitaram-lhe a raiva e a amargura, e se tornaram figuras permanentes em sua pessoa. Fizeram dali sua fixa moradia.

Ele não era um simples fantoche, ele não era oco de sentimentos, e agora se via vazio.

Ele explodiu.

_._

_E ressoar_

.

-Eu irei te matar, Ichimaru Gin. (5)

_-;-;-;-_

**Fim**

_-;-;-;-_

_**Legendas:**_

(1) Eu pensei besteira! XD

(2) Ta, eu sei que a pele de ninguém resplandece, mas eu acho a do Gin meio sintilante sim!XD

(3) Nossa, rimou tanto que eu até fiquei com vontade de continuar com um 'mundo mundo vasto mundo,s e eu me chamasse raimundo..." XD

(4) Isso não quer dizer que só agora ele compreendeu, isso equivale a um "caiu a ficha", manja?! XD

(5) Para os mais lerdos de percepção (eu, por ex XD), essa é uma frase dita pelo Kira! Hehe...alias, entenda-se aí o contexto em que toda a SS quer a cabeça do Gingin.

Notas:

Nya, as vezes me senti falando como o mestre Yoda nessa fic!XD Bem, essa é uma fic de dia dos namorados (nhãim, será que eu sou a única que escreve angst pra comemorar essa data?! Rsrs!), que eu dedico especialmente pro pessoal da comu Bleach Yaoi!

A fic ficou curta e sem revisão, pq esotu totalmente sem tempo... mas só para não me atrasar mais com a data, posto agora a fic de uma vez. Por sinal, ela ficou totalment diferente do que havia imaginado (queria que ela fosse forte como um trovão, mããs... é a vida XD). AH, falando nisso, 'ressoar' são as conseqüências, caso alg n tenha percebido. o-O

É isso gente,

Primeira fic de Bleach postada (mas certamente não a primeira escrita).

Quem quiser reviewzar, eu agradeço. nn

Para todos, um grande beijo e um feliz dia dos namorados (atrasado)

Kissus

Mellow Candie,

15/06/08


End file.
